BEHIND LOVETHERE SHOULD BE TRUST
by Shane-jisbon
Summary: HMM...PLS JUST CHECK IT OUT..PLS,im not a guru in this


**WHEN THE HEART FIGHTS FOR FREEDOM**

_It is well said dat the heart is d road map to ur destiny….well, this is a story dat has been fighting its way out of my own very heart_

_Lisbon had a very long day and it was so obvious d day hasn't ended. so, she picked up her mug for a refill of her very common coffee,just on her way through d bullpen she heard a very suspicious sound and she stiffed at it trying to figure out what would make up for such noise close to midnight as everyone is already in the warms of their home,or maybe having a good time with their loved ones….she shrieked at the thought of people having a loved one waiting up for them, while she was never been waited up for._

_she tried waiting for the sound but never heard it back, so she went ahead to the kitchenette nd turned on the coffee some few minutes having standing stiffened at the crash of something nearby and she went straight to the nearest desk for a flashlight while her other hand was instinctively reaching for her gun ….'who's there ?"she as she was about to get through her office,she saw a dark figure sneaking through the bullpen and her cop instinct made her follow through the bullpen and out to the outside building wondering how the strange figure knows the way so smoothly without using the elevator._

_On getting outside,she saw nothing strange on how the guards are going through the , she went back and convincing herself of having being stressed out with the load of paper an hour later, the very reason she was having more than a few paper work srolled in from the bullpen straight to her office,PATRICK JANE. "hiya, lady so late today?' giving her one of his charming smiles! Lisbon looked up nd scowled at him with a challenging eyes! He smiled more and went in further to her desk, resting his two hands on it nd feigning a pitiful face at her."jane, is there any reason u should be in my office at dis time of d night? as we both know ur stupid and childish actions is the only reason im not lying warmly on my comfy bed." _

"_meh,u hurt me Lisbon..but we both know ure also benefitting from my 'stupid nd childish acts'so u called my job,but,I came here peacefully because I wanna talk"she looked up once more ready to send him out but she saw seriousness in his eyes and dat only was so rarely used by the Patrick jane she knew. so she closed the last sheet she was filling nd straightened up "fire on,then"she said._

_Jane took a seat and crossed his arm trying to start the conversation he has been cramming for the past three hours….he cleared his throat once more nd tried so hard not to look nervous or for Lisbon to findout his hands were Patrick,u can do this just breathe in and out,this is just teressa Lisbon and uve worked wit her for a decade she's not gonna bite._

"_jane,m waiting, what's up with u?"Lisbon asked after bearing a few minutes of silence from jane and having a lot of curiousity."hey" dis time she stood up from her seat and went straight ahead to jane,putting both her hands on his arms reassuringly and comforting."look up jane" she used her finger tips to lift his chin up nd meeting her eyes…she was surprised to see a lot of confusing emotions running through and she couldn't figure out which is holding up his face,she tried once more…."c'mon, whatever it is you know we can make it true…pls,talk to me jane" pleadingly staring at him._

"_can you have a date with me, teressa Lisbon?" he finally blurted it out without meeting her eyes for jst a minute. Her hands immediately fell right back to her sides and leaving his chin still warm from her touch she let out the breathe she was holding with a weird smile._

"_wow, our very own genius Patrick jane fretting at asking a girl to a date…?why,jane"she was still in shock,not believing what just happened,did jane just asked her out for a date?_

_Jane was so good in reading people but at this very moment he feels like a lame mind reader not able to figure out what she was was wrong with last time he felt like this was when he fell in love with Angela and that was in highschool…..How come he still feel his stomach flutter at 41 when talking to this petite lady with a pair of lethal green eyes he could get lost in forever._

"_jane, I'll love to…it aint always a girl is being invited to have a date with a pain in the ass boy"Lisbon was smiling now considering she just accepted to go to a date with him._

"_why Lisbon,thank you" he braced himself up and went straight to the door of the office."so,when are we going?" he asked her._

"_uhmm….maybe tomorrow?if that's okay with you"_

"_yeah,its perfect….see you tomorrow then" _

"_okay,goodnight jane" she said while heading once more to her chair._

_jane stood there for a while smiling and staring until _she sat down and gave him a questioning face…"oh sorry,night Lisbon" he stepped out of her office and straight to the attic to have a little thought on his victorywith Lisbon and how tomorrow was going to be. He lay down on his bed with a satisfied grin and for the first time in a long time,he was looking forward to tomorrow when he will see Lisbon as his date.

Lisbon was also wondering on what really happened….she finished the last paperwork on the last case and was ready to go home when she glanced at her wristwatch and findout the time was two a.m….she got up quickly and rushed into the elevator,when she got out of the CBI building and into her SUV she was only craving for a warm birth to sooth her aching back and a warm bed.

Someone was looking at the petite brunette as she was fiddling with the keys in her hands to get into her has been watching her whole move this days and he was looking for the best opportunity to put down his plan on Senior Agent Teressa Lisbon.

The sound of something familiar woke Lisbon up and she straightened her hands to the side of the bed to turn the alarm off but just then did she realize it wasn't the alarm,but it was her cell phone."gee,why cant the bastards take a break and let me have a nice sleep?"she grumbled and rose to get her cell in the pants she dropped on the floor before she had her warm bath yesterday.

The caller i.d was a foreign one,and the only person to do that would be WALTER got a little nervous and shaky knowing it maybe him,God she was always expecting to see him or hear from him after that one night.

"Lisbon"she spoke into the speaker waiting anxiously to hear who was on the other receiving line.

"hello,teressa"the very voice she was expecting answered."it's walter mashburn"

"hi walter,nice to know you remembered me" why was her heart beating twice faster?it was walter the hot billionaire she had sex with, and she was an idiot to think about him like that.

"what?" he exclaimed with a little show of shock,"you can't believe I've been thinking about you the whole time, and I sincerely have tried getting you off my mind with a lot of board meetings,parties and unfortunately sex…but I still can't do that so….my therapist advised me to talk to you,and that's what I'm doin"

"wow,walter…did she say I'm your remedy?" Lisbon joked with a weird smile.

"I think , I stopped all my plans and decided I will come down to sacramento to see you. Can i?"walter asked.

"yeah,sure. I never knew you had a remedy mash."she ran her shaky hands through her hair."but,I guess I'll see you then"she finished.

"thanks terrie, guess I'll see you then and can you say hello to jane for me,pls"."sure,I will".

Lisbon dropped the call and smiled, she was finally going to see walter mashburn again,she couldn't believe it. No matter how she try to deny that she had a crush on him,the truth was that she did. She got up and try starting her day cos it was going to be a very interesting day for the senior agent.

Patrick jane was sitting on his couch when Lisbon got out of the elevator with a smile that shows she was happy this morning.."hey,jane! How was your night?"Lisbon asked when she saw her consultant.

"was great Lisbon,and I can say yours was also good as you seem happy even with the bags un der your eyes saying you had not much sleep"jane went straight ahead to where jane was sitting and she joined him on the couch.

"lets just say I had a wonderful morning starting with a I wouldn't tell you no matter what,jane."she said. Jane smiled at that and though he promised himself he wasn't going to feel ackward around her, he was already feeling that way when she brushed her arms with his.

The sat in silence for a while and enjoying the fact that they were the first in the department. Just when Lisbon was lost in thoughts of what today was going to bring did she remember she had a date with jane. She mentally hit her self and turned to jane sharply."jane,I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday" Lisbon said looking at how he stared at her with nothing to show how he felt. Damn this man with his poker face.

"yeah, what about that lisbon?" jane asked her,trying to conceal his nervousness at the question.

"I was going to…." she was interrupted by a phonecall and she excused herself and went straight to her office,leaving a confused jane behind…

Lisbon sat down relentlessly on the couch with the phone still in her was a phone call from a very close friend of hers some years back…His name still escaped her lips with a twinge of familiarity "Nathan", one of her best friends then…he had meant a lot more to her then, and she had cried,missed and regretted his silent take off….most times she blamed herself for not knowing he was having a plan of leaving but she had believed he was gone for good and she had taken it upon herself to wish him luck not her pain….now sitting on her couch, some parts of that buried emotion surfaced making her wonder where it was.

She was still shocked after hearing his voice and that accent he uses on her name, just that left her speechless that every of her nerves were stiff…Nathan on the other end dropped the call thinking she wasn't there.

Today was a lot weirder to Lisbon…..from jane…to mashburn….and now Nathan , they are three different men with an impact on her. Jane is the married and obsessed consultant of hers who is still in love with his dead and sophisticated wife and she has unfortunately fallen for him from the first day she met him, but she had always convinced herself that jane is never going to be what she hope for.

Mashburn on the other hand was every fantasy of the girlie part of TERESSA LISBON…the kindof fantasy or dream every girl has….he was good in the sack and she never for once regretted being with him that night, and she sometimes crave for him….a woman sure has her needs…and mashburn had way of giving her that.

And then there was Nathan, he was a major and one of the most important person to her heart in the past, during her painful teenage years he was like the only one apart from her brothers that brought smiles, happiness and makes her forget what her real life was in just the simple way he talks, smiles, and coyly touched her.

He wasn't just that to the then teenage teressa…..he was her first love….her best friend…and the guy she loose her virginity to….dat was NATHAN DAVIS.

** CHAPTER TWO…..**

Patrick jane waited for his nerves to calm down before taking some few strides to lisbon's office, she hasn't gotten out of the office since she received that call that was why he knew something was off.

Without knocking jane bashed into lisbon's office and was surprised to see her jolt at that action,teressa Lisbon never jolt t anything…..she was strong and capable, or so it is. With a worried look he automatically went straight to her and occupied the vacant space on the couch.

Seconds went by, so do minutes, then a couple of it, and finally he decided she had enough of time and he really need to know what went wrong. "hey" he said, nudging her with his arm.

"Lisbon, can you tell me whats going on?"he asked again, still he was met with silence, and abruptly she stood up pick up her briefcase and went straight to the door….just before she got through, she looked backed at jane with her eyes revealing she's still in shock of what just happened some minutes ago ."jane listen, I really have to go and clear my head and also do some thinking….i think I just need some quality personal time… .i'll see you around jane." With that Lisbon left the office leaving jane with the words on his lips.

Jane remained on the couch fighting the urge to run after Lisbon, pin her to the wall and use whatever way or techniques to beat out whatever the problem was…when did the pocket rocket dynamite heavily armed and cute as a button Teresa Lisbon ever need a time a personal time during a work time to think or clear her head?….or when his feisty and sexy Lisbon ever jolt at the unexpected door opening? Damn it' he sure does that sometimes….barging into her office unannounced and this was the first time it felt weird..Something was definitely off, and he has to findout what it is, and that would be definitely after he grants her that time she needs.

A shadow waited,waited and waited for the petite senior agent at a certain place full of memories….it has been long since he has been nervous and expectant and now he feels a little more of that as his sweaty hands were brushed against his pants. He dropped his hand in his pocket and was beginning to fidget with a couple of keys when he remembered he had crushed his cell, he had convinced himself she was coming mainly because he knew her so well in the past. Just when he was getting disappointed, he saw the familiar silhouette of the woman who had once occupied and captured his heart for a long time,giving him a lot of time and trouble to overcome that ache he feels always and how often his thoughts were filled of her….not until he fell in love with something else….something that intrigues him and made him stronger

_(well I think I'll continue this tomorrow or anyother day cos its already 1:25am and it seems I burnt a full 3hrs writing….so, a gurl has to lay and as much as I hate to stop writing, I really just have to cool off…..see you next time and be there to see how this story is escalating into jisbon/lisburn/ and definitely nathbon…..night!)….._

This was it…..she had a little trip from sacramento to Chicago, and here she was in the very place she first met NATHAN DAVIS. Lisbon released the breathe she was holding for a long time…..she had finally found a place she could think clearly on Nathan…..! she let the bitter tears she had been restraining from falling freely, and the pain and anger returned.

The shadow watched her as she shook and held her head in her hands and he was sure she was crying…..a little part of him was a little sad,but he pushed it down to the innermost of him to where the human part of him was buried. She shouldn't have a little effect on him cause he was a different man with no remorse, or so he believes…he saw her move and moved to the quieter side of the beach and everything felt like 20years ago, when she'll always find him there thinking and she would always hold him close and cry with him…..always telling him it was going to be okay and just her warmth or touch calms him down, then.

"Nathan, where the hell are you?" Lisbon said "where Nathan?" she asked once more and the shadow all but smile at her innocence which counts as being stupid to the new HIM.

Patrick jane was running out of patience and was totally done with being patient with Lisbon. So, he did what he has been wanting to do for the past 5hours.

Waiting outside Lisbons apartment in his car, jane raked his fingers through his hair and shut his door behind him heading straight to the door of the apartment.


End file.
